Viaje a Manehattan
by Spikeywikey
Summary: Rarity a ganado un viaje a dos personas hacia Manehattan durante una semana ¿quien la acompañara? ¿que aventuras les esperara en la gran ciudad?
1. Chapter 1

Como todos los dias, Rarity fue a revisar el correo, sin embargo ese dia recibio una carta que llevaba ya un tiempo esperando, asi que rapidamente la abrio y la leyo:

_Señorita Rarity:_

_Nos complace anunciar que a ganado el primer premio en el concurso Moda para mascotas, El premio es un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a Manehattan para dos personas duerante una semana ¡que lo disfrute!_

Despues saco del mismo sobre dos boletos y se quedo pensando ¿a quien podria invitar? ¿a su hermana Sweetie Belle? no, ella tendria clase y no podria faltar... quizas a alguna de sus amigas la interesaria... asi que su primer destino fue a la granja de manzanas a hablar con applejack.

Rarity: Applejack, ¿te gustaria acompañarme a Manehattan durante una semana?

Applejack: lo siento, pero no, ningun Apple podra abandonar esta semana la granja, tenemos mucho trabajo...

Rarity: ohh.. lo comprendo, no pasa nada, se lo pedire a otra...

Applejack: ¡suerte con eso!

Rarity ya supuso esa respuesta, pero no importaba, la siguiente parada fue la casa de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: lo lamento Rarity, pero tengo que cuidar de mis animales, no puedo ausentarme tanto tiempo... no quiero que les pase anda..

Rarity: no importa...

Fue a ver a Pinkie Pie, pero de camino se encontro con Rainbow dash.

Rarity: ¡que alegria verte! ¿te gustaria ir una semana a Manehattan conmigo?

Rainbow dash: no puedo, mis fans me necesitan aqui, ademas Pinkie me a pedido ayuda para hacer unos cupcakes...

Rarity: bueno, entonces te acompaño y de paso se lo pedire a Pinkie

asi que ambas fueron a ver a Pinkie mientras rarity la contaba como habia conseguido el viaje.

Pinkie Pie: ¡ya estas aqui Dashie! ¡oh! hola Rarity ¿vienes a ayudarnos?

Rarity: no, vengo a preguntarte si te gustaria venir una semana conmigo a Manehattan

Pinkie Pie: ¿¡para una fiesta!

Rarity: no.. para ver arte, moda...

Pinkie Pie: eso no suena muy divertido...

Rarity: bueno... entonces no vengas... ya se lo pedire a otra..

Pinkie Pie: ¿entonces ya te vas?

Rarity: si...

Pinkie Pie: ¡adiosito!

Rainbow dash: ¡adios!

Rarity: ¡hasta la vista!

algo disgustada, fue a la biblioteca, donde se encontro con Twilight leyendo un libro y Spike barriendo el suelo.

Rarity: Twilight, ¿te gustaria venir una semana conmigo a Manehattan?

Twilight: lo siento, pero tengo que ir a Canterlot, Celestia me llamo para hablar sobre unos asuntos...

Spike: ¡yo puedo ir!

Twilight: no, no puedes, tienes que quedarte aqui para ordenar la biblioteca... ademas Rarity no te a invitado

Rarity: bueno, a mi no me importa, se lo he pedido a las demas pero ninguna a podido venir...

Spike: Twilight... ¿podemos hablar en privado un momento?

Spike y Twilight subieron al piso de arriba mientras Rarity se quedo esperando abajo.

Twilight: ¿que sucede?

Spike se puso de rodillas y comenzo a suplicar.

Spike: ¡nunca tendre una oportunidad tan fantastica como esta! ¡y ella no tiene a nadie mas! ¡tienes que dejarme ir! ¡por favor!

Twilight: ¿y quien se ocupara de la biblioteca?

Spike: ¡Owloysius podria hacerlo!

Twilight: esta bien... supongo que te mereces unas vacaciones...

spike bajo corriendo al primer piso y dijo que el podria acompañarla.

Rarity: pues haz las maletas y preparate, volvere dentro de un rato a por ti.

Fin del primer capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Toda una noche en tren para llegar a Manehattan, pero finalmente estaban frente a la gran ciudad, los enormes edificios hacian de ese lugar un autentico laberinto, menos mal que Rarity habia previsto que podrian perderse y trajo un mapa consigo, asi que pronto llegaron al hotel y enseguida les atendio un pony.

Pony: ¿que desean?

Rarity: vera... hemos ganado un concurso y tenem...

Pony: ¡usted debe ser Rarity! ¡y ese de ahi su acompañante!

Spike: ¡en efecto!

Pony: ya nos avisaron de que llegarian, denme los boletos y acompañenme, tenemos su habitacion preparada...

despues de un largo camino recorriendo pasillos del hotel, llegaron a una habitacion VIP, el pony les dio a cada uno una llave y se fue, dejandoles en la puerta, la abrieron impacientes y se encontraron con una habitacion enorme, con muebles de calidad, una gran terraza, un enorme baño y una cama...

Spike: tendremos que pedir que nos traigan otra cama

Rarity: no vamos a molestarles por una tonteria, ambos podemos dormir en esa cama sin ningun problema

Rarity comenzo a vaciar sus maletas y guardar un monton de atuendos que traia consigo en los armarios de la habitacion, spike simplemente aun estaba pensando en la cama...

Rarity: bueno, yo ya he terminado ¿ya has vaciado tu maleta?

Spike: ¿que? oh, si, luego lo hago...

Rarity: entonces vamos, tengo ganas de ver un museo de arte moderno

Spike: si... te sigo...

y ambos recorieron la ciudad con el mapa hasta un gran museo, Rarity entro muy emocionada y comenzo a mirar cuadros, pero spike no entendia nada, solo eran circulos, cuadrados, lineas y cosas sin sentido... despues de un rato mirando un cuadro, Rarity se movia hacia el siguiente y se quedaba otro rato, como si pensara en algo o como si entendiera de que se trataba, finalmente spike susurro.

Spike: no lo entiendo...

Rarity: ¿que no entiendes?

Spike: ¿como tengo que mirar estas cosas para verle sentido?

Rarity: no se trata de lo que ves, si no de lo que sientes...

Spike: ... ¿sentir?

Rarity: ¿que sientes cuando ves este cuadro?

se quedo mirando fijamente el cuadro, intentando encontrar algo en el fondo...

Spike: pues... nada... ¿estas segura de que este cuadro es importante?

Rarity: creo que este museo lo compro por 100...

Spike: ¿¡100! eso es mucho...

Rarity: no me has dejado terminar... decia que lo compro por cien millones

hubo un largo silencio hasta que la risa de Spike sono por todo el museo.

Spike: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡tienes que estar de broma! ¿¡que clase de idiota compraria esta birria por tanto dinero! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA! ¡QUE ESTUPIDED! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

todo el mundo se les quedo mirando, pero Spike no parecia darse cuenta y seguia riendose.

Rarity: Spike, vuelve al hotel, no quiero verte...

la risa de Spike se corto de golpe, rarity ni siquiera le miraba, simplemente habia cerrado los ojos y se estaba controlando, porque era una dama, y las damas debian controlarse para no decir nada de lo que luego arrepentirse.

Spike: ¿que?

Rarity: vete... dejame empaz...

no quiso enfadarla mas, se dio cuenta de que acababa de comportarse como un autentico imbecil, Spike volvio al hotel, subio a su habitacion y comenzo a llorar en silencio, solo salio un par de veces, para comer y para cenar, estaba muy preocupado, Rarity no habia vuelto... pensaba en mil formas de disculparse pero ninguna le parecia convincente, cuando por fin Rarity regreso, Spike estaba tumbado boca abajo en el suelo.

Rarity: Spike, tenemos que hablar

Spike se levanto, lleno de miedo, por unos momentos penso ver a una Rarity furiosa y colerica, pero en vez de eso, estaba bastante tranquila.

Spike: lo sient...

sin dejarle terminar, Rarity le limpio con un pañuelo la cara, aun tenia un par de lagrimas en su rostro.

Rarity: no hace falta que digas nada, se que lo sientes... y que lo has pasado mal

Spike: ¿estas enfadada conmigo?

Rarity: mucho, pero supongo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad para portarnos como debemos, ademas no me voy a pasar los 6 dias que quedan enfadada contigo.

Spike: ¡te prometo que mañana mismo me portare como un caballero!

Rarity: he conocido a unos ponies de gran popularidad y me han invitado a pasar el dia en su casa... espero que no vuelvas a dejarme en ridiculo...

Spike intento cambiar de tema, no queria pensar en eso otra vez.

Spike: ... ¿ya has cenado?

Rarity: si ¿y tu?

Spike: en el buffet del hotel, ya que lo tenemos pagado...

Rarity y Spike conversaron un poco mas para animarse mutuamente, despues se fueron a la cama, cada uno en una punta, pero aun asi, por ese momento, lo que habia sido un dia aburrido y horrible, se convirtio en un gran dia para Spike.

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. Chapter 3

Era aun muy temprano, el sol brillaba con intensidad, cuando de pronto, llamaron a la puerta de su habitacion, Spike escucho la voz distante de Rarity.

Rarity: Estoy bañandome ¿te importaria abrir?

spike se froto los ojos, se levanto y abrio la puerta.

Derpy: ¡BUENOS DIAS!

Spike: AAAHH! que susto... ¿Derpy? ¿que haces aqui?

Derpy: me dijeron que os habiais ido de viaje asi que he venido hasta aqui expresamente a traeros el correo

Spike: muy amable... pero... creo que deberias de haber traido nuestras cartas las ultimas... veo que tienes muchas cartas aun sin entregar y se van a enfadar si no las entregas rapido..

Derpy:... oopps... bueno,aqui teneis el corre, ¡adios!

y diciendo esto ultimo, entrego dos cartas a spike y salio corriendo... Spike abrio la primera carta con poco interes... era de Twilight.

Spike: querido spike, bla bla bla... Rainbow dash a desaparecido... bla bla bla... voy a investigar su desaparicion... bla bla bla...

hizo una bola y tiro la carta a la basura y despues abrio la segunda carta

Spike: a mi pequeña Rarity... esta carta no es para mi... no creo que debiera leerla...

miro para un lado, miro para el otro, y continuo leyendola

Spike: te echo mucho de menos, sabes que te quiero...

no pudo continuar leyendo, la volvio a guardar en el sobre en el que habia venido y la dejo sobre la cama, pensando... podria destruir esa carta y hacer como que jamas hubiera llegado, podria responder a aquel maldito pony haciendose pasar por Rarity y mandarle al infierno... pero no lo hizo, simplemente la dejo en ese lugar y fingio no haber leido nada, al cabo de un rato, Rarity salio del baño.

Rarity: ¿quien era?

Spike: era Derpy, vino expresamente a traernos el correo... ahi tienes tu carta..

Rarity: vaya... ya sabia que pronto mi padre me escribiria...

Spike: ¿¡tu padre!

Rarity: si... por cualquier cosa hace un drama...

Spike: ya veo de donde lo has heredado...

Rarity: Spike, sigo enfadada

Spike: lo siento...

despues de prepararse, fueron a una fiesta de la alta sociedad, muy distinta a las que Spike estaba acostumbrado, todos conversaban tranquilamente, nadie bailaba ni se atragantaba con el buffet... pronto se les acercaron dos Ponies.

Rarity: Spiek, quiero presentarte a Madame Wingcloud y a Sir Ragetube

Spike: Mucho gusto en conocerles (hizo una reverencia)

Wingcloud: y dinos.. ¿tu tambien estuviste en el Museo de Arte Moderno?

Spike: si y debo reconocer que sus maravillosas obras de arte me dejaron impresionado, nunca habia visto semejante belleza

Ragetube: veo que sabes de eso, aunque no comprendo porque no acompañabas a lady Rarity el otro dia cuando la vimos en ese museo

Spike: ohh... es que... me quede tan maravillado con una Pintura que no pude despejar los ojos de ella.. y la pedi amablemente que siguiera viendo el museo sin mi...

Rarity: si, Spike es todo un amante del Arte moderno

Ragetube: entonces tenemos mucho de que hablar ¿gustaria de compartir un ligero tentempié conmigo, caballero? mi apetito ha acrecentado súbitamente.

Spike: Exquisitisima idea, señor

El resto del dia fue parecido, Spike fingio ser quien no era durante todo el dia y cada poco tiempo miraba a un lado y al otro, buscando a Rarity, quien constantemente desaparecia para hablar con algun que otro Pony... finalmente cuando se hizo tarde, regresaron al hotel.

Spike: ¡POR FIN!

Rarity: lo has echo muy bien, Spike, estoy muy contenta contigo ¿no lo has pasado bien?

Spike: ¿¡BIEN!... si... lo he pasado de maravilla...

Rarity: ¿sucede algo?

fingir quien no eres durante un rato es divertido... pero fingirlo durante un dia entero era agotador...

Spike: no, nada, bueno, la fiesta a acabado

Rarity: pues mañana iremos a otra

Spike: ¿otra? ¿otra vez exactamente lo mismo de antes?

Rarity: no, con una pequeña diferencia...

Spike: ¿cual?

Rarity: ¡que vendra el gran y famoso Conde de Montecristal! segun he oido dicen que es guapisimo...

Spike: genial... ¿no podria ir mejor?

completamente agotado y completamente deprimido, Spike se metio en la cama , Rarity lo acompaño y lo abrazo.

Rarity: descansa bien

quizas eso hubiera alegrado a Spike en un futuro... pero en ese momento, eso solo consiguio deprimirle mas... no paraba de repetirse en la cabeza lo mismo una y otra vez... me abraza como un oso de peluche... no soy mas que un oso de peluche...

Fin del Capitulo 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Hoy no iba a ser un buen dia.

Rarity: ¡Levantate ya! ¡rapido!

Spike: ¿eh? ¿que pasa?

Rarity: hoy tenemos que ir a una importante reunion con las mas altas esferas de todo Manehattan

Spike miro el reloj de mesa.

Spike: faltan horas para esa reunion... no tengas prisa...

Rarity: ¿pero y si llegamos tarde? ¿que pensarian de nosotros?

Spike: ayer no tenias tanta prisa..

Rarity: porque ayer no habia ningun famoso conde...

Spike se resigno y la hizo caso, se levanto, se preparo y la siguio agotado, cuando llegaron aun Spike tenia cara de dormido, entonces, entre la gente y para darles la bienvenida, hizo presencia un unicornio color plateado, con una Crin larga y de color verde exceptuando las puntas, que eran de un morado oscuro, llevaba un sombrero de copa y un monoculo... aunque eso no era ninguna novedad, muchos otros ponies del lugar lo llevaban.

Spike: ¿y tu eres?

Montecristal: el Conde de montecristal, para dar la bienvenida a todos los invitados, aunque he de reconocer que ninguna invitada es tan bella como usted..

Rarity: me... me ... me llamo rarity

Spike: y yo soy spike, su acompañante

el conde se alejo un poco.

Montecristal. ¿acompañante?

Rarity: si, es solo un amigo

Montecristal: oohh.. entiendo, solo es eso, un amigo, un amigo que no nos molestara ¿verdad?

Rarity: si claro, ¿spike porque no te vas a hablar con alguien a ver si haces algun amigo?

Spike: pero y...

Montecristal le dio disimuladamente una coz a Spike y le hizo caer unos metros mas lejos.

Spike: eso no a sido un accidente...

pero ya era tarde, Rarity ni siquiera se habia enterado y ambos habian desaparecido entre la gente, Spike estaba furioso y agotado... se sento en una silla y pronto se le acercaron dos caras conocidas.

Ragetube: buenas tardes, caballero

Spike: oh... hola..

Wingcloud: ¿donde esta la señorita Rarity?

Spike: esta con el conde...

Ragetube: que lastima

Spike: ¿lastima porque?

Wingcloud: ¿es que no lo sabes? el Conde de Montecristal siempre esta buscando una chica mas joven... este ultimo mes salio con 4 chicas y a las cuatro las partio el corazon, las hace abandonar sus sueños y su futuro y despues las deja sin nada...

Spike: ¿¡QUE! tiene que ser una broma, tengo que contarselo a Rarity antes de que...

Ragetube: lo siento pequeño pero no servira, creeme, nosotros se lo dijimos de mil formas posibles a nuestra hija y llego a odiarnos, el conde puede llegar a ser muy convincente... ahora ella no quiere ni salir de su habitacion, la humillo de una forma muy cruel...

Spike: ¿y que deberia de hacer?

Wingcloud: para tu desgracia no hay nada que puedas hacer

y asi transcurrio aquel dia, converso y fingio ser todo un caballero mientras que en sus pensamientos aun dudaba entre decirselo y no hacerlo, hasta la noche no volvio a ver a Rarity, despues fueron juntos al hotel donde su pesadilla continuo.

Rarity: el Conde es genial, es culto, inteligente guapo

Spike se metio en la cama sin querer decir nada.

Rarity: es muy educado ¿quizas mucho? no, la educacion contra mas mejor

Rarity se metio en la cama y apagaron las luces.

Rarity: encima hemos quedado para mañana ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡creo que le gusto! ¿tu que crees Spike?

Spike: creo que lo mejor seria dormir para que mañana no estes cansada

Rarity: ¡tienes mucha razon! pero es que estoy tan emocionada..

Spike: si... todos estamos emocionados...

Fin del capitulo 4


	5. Chapter 5

Spike se desperto y vio que Rarity ya no estaba en la cama, lo primero que penso fue que estaria bañandose, pero cuando fue a mirar el reloj de mesa, encima de éste habia pegada una nota que leyo con atencion:

Spike, voy a pasar todo el dia con el Conde de Montecristal, asi que tienes todo el dia para ti solo, lo mejor es que des una vuelta por la ciudad o lo primero que se te ocurra ¡espero que te diviertas!

Besos, Rarity

...

Spike se quedo de piedra, ni siquiera le habia despertado para despedirse, simplemente le habia dejado una nota... una maldita nota... si le hubiera despertado por lo menos hubiera podido seguirles... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que llamo a la puerta fuertemente, Spike fue emocionado a abrir pero en el fondo sabia que no era Rarity...

Spike: hola Derpy

Derpy: ¿pasa algo? pareces decepcionado

Spike: solo cosas mias...

Spike agarro la carta y la sujeto con ambas manos

Derpy: puedes contarmelo, quizas te ayude...

Spike: es que... una amiga que conozco esta con un tipo bastante cruel, pero ella no lo sabe y yo si... ¿que deberia hacer?

Derpy: dila la verdad

Spike: ¿pero y si se enfada conmigo?

Derpy: ¿porque se iba a enfadar? si solo eres sincero con ella no hay motivos para enfadarse

Spike:... gracias

Derpy: ¡no hay de que!

y diciendo esto ultimo, Derpy se alejo torpemente por el pasillo, Spike miro la carta y la leyo mientras pensaba en otras cosas.

Spike: Spike soy twilight bla bla bla... Pinkie debe tener algo que ver con la desaparicion de rainbow dash bla bla bla... avisare a Celestia bla bla bla... tengo miedo bla bla bla...

hizo una bola con la carta y la tiro, despues penso un poco en que hacer y decidio dar una vuelta por la ciudad, los grandes edificios lo asombraban y maravillaban, al final, se paro de frente en un cartel:

_El gran espectaculo aereo de los Wonderbolts_

seguro que a Rainbow dash la hubiera encantado estar... y en aquel momento se acordo del resto de sus amigas: Applejack,Fluttershy,Pinkie Pie... Twilight... las echaba tanto de menos... quizas este viaje habia sido un error, quizas lo mejor hubiese sido quedarse a organizar la biblioteca, hubiese sido mas aburrido pero mucho mas tranquilo.

Spike volvio al hotel, ya habia visto mucho por hoy, ademas era muy tarde y seguramente Rarity ya estaba en la habitacion esperandole...

pero no estaba, y comenzo a hacerse mas y mas tarde y tampoco llegaba... Spike comenzo a preocuparse mas y mas hasta que por fin alguien llamo a la puerta.

Spike: ¿Rarity?

Rarity: Spiiiiiiiikeee... cuanto tieempo...

Spike: ¿no tenias unas llaves?

Rarity: Las perdi hace muuuuucho tiempo... quizas me las robastees tu..

Spike: estas... borracha...

Rarity: no lo se, quizas uun poquitin...

Spike: siempre decias que las damas no bebian y que tu jamas estarias borracha...

Rarity: pero es que el conde me dijo que por un poquitin noo pasaba nada... y por no hacerle el feo pues bebi un poquitin.. y despues me dijo que por otro vaso tampoco me pasaria nada... lo curioso es que el no bebio nada...

Spike: ahora lo entiendo... ese idiota te a hecho quedar como una borracha delante de todos...

Rarity: pues eso esta muy mal, ¡le dire a ese cabeza de melon que la proxima vez que nos veamos le mandare un colibrí!

Spike: sera mejor que vayas a la cama ya...

Rarity: oohh Spike, nos oira todo el hotel...

Spike: a dormir

Rarity: te estaba tomando el pelo , escaaamitas...

Spike: venga, ve a la cama...

Rarity: ¡no! ¡quiero fiesta! ¡fiesta toda la noche! ¡fiesta para siempreeee!

despues de una larga conversacion que parecia no llevar a ningun lado, finalmente Rarity se quedo dormida dentro de la bañera, Spike la arrastro hasta quedarse agotado y la dejo en la cama, tapada con las mantas, finalmente el pudo dormir de una vez...


	6. Chapter 6

Rarity sentia un inmenso dolor de cabeza, se levanto lentamente y se miro al espejo, estaba totalmente despeinada y su cara mostraba un cansancio enorme... ni siquiera recordaba nada de lo que habia pasado asi que se limito a suspirar agotada.

Spike: ya estas despierta

Rarity: no hables tan alto

Spike dejo de hablar y comenzo a susurrar.

Spike: ¿que tal?

Rarity: fatal... ¿que ha pasado?

Spike: llegaste al hotel completamente borracha

Rarity: ¿borracha yo? eso es imposible

Spike: seguramente bebiste demasiado cuando estabas con el conde porque...

Rarity: si, lo se, me debi de poner nerviosa y no pude controlarme, solo un error mio

Spike: vaya... ayer dijiste que fue el conde quien te animo a beber

Rarity: estaba borracha, no sabria lo que decia... oohh... que humillante, estabamos reunidos con grandes ponies, ahora no se que hacer, he quedado como una idiota delante de tante gente, no se si volvere a salir de esta habitacion en toda la semana, seguro que el conde de Montecristal no quiere volver a verme

Spike: Si no quisiera volver a verte seria un verdadero estupido ¿porque alguien no querria ver a la unicornio mas bella de toda Equestria?

Rarity: eres muy alagador... peor eso no solucionara mis problemas...

Spike: bueno, podemos quedarnos aqui todo el dia hablando a esperar a que se solucionen las cosas o salir fuera a tomar el aire y aguantar las burlas de los demas

Rarity: prefiero que nos quedemos aqui

y eso hicieron, charlaron y recordaron viejos tiempos, el dia no estaba llendo tan mal hasta que desgraciadamente, llamaron a la puerta.

Spike: ya voy yo...

Spike abrio la puerta y nada mas ver quien estaba al otro lado tuvo ganas de cerrarla de nuevo, desgraciadamente no lo hizo

Montecristal: ¿Rarity?

Rarity: Conde... siento mucho lo que hice el otro dia... no se que me paso

Montecristal: No importa querida, despues de todo tus problemas con la bebida se pueden solucionar

Spike: ella no tiene problemas con la bebida

Montecristal: como sea... Rarity, me gustaria que me acompañaras y me enseñaras algunos vestidos que has hecho para ver si realmente tienes talento en el mundo de la moda, yo estoy seguro de que si lo tienes pero antes tengo que ver alguno de tus trabajos

Rarity: ¡por supuesto!

Montecristal: entonces nos vemos en donde el otro dia, y me gustaria que vinieses sola, no quiero que nadie nos moleste

y tal como vino se fue, con aquellos aires de superioridad... Rarity ya habia guardado todo lo que queria llevar en una mochila y se la habia cargado, solo la quedaba maquillarse

Spike: no lo entiendo ¿no te das cuenta de que ese tipo te esta utilizando?

Rarity: no digas tonterias, el es muy bueno conmigo

Spike: jamas en la vida te emborrachaste y aparece ese tipo y en menos de 2 dias apareces borracha

Rarity: casualidades

Rarity termino y mientras se iba Spike la dijo.

Spike: ¿estas segura de que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con ese idiota?

pero Rarity no lo escucho, ya estaba demasiado lejos.

Spike: si crees que no voy a seguirte, estas muy equivocada...

Rarity llego a la enorme mansion del Conde, parecia que hoy tenia a muchos invitados conversando y no tendria tiempo de verle a solas ... o eso penso hasta que el conde la hizo gestos de que le siguiera... llegaron a una habitacion redonda, con una cama y una terraza, Rarity no pudo evitarlo y se asomo por la terraza, se veia gran parte de la ciudad.

Rarity: es precioso

Montecristal: no tanto como yo... ahora muestrame tus trabajos

Rarity: ¡Claro!

comenzo a sacar preciosos vestidos.

Rarity: ¿te gustan?

Montecristal: estan muy bien echos, pero creo que no te iria bien en el mundo de la moda

Rarity: ¿porque dices eso?

Montecristal: esta claro que en un pequeño pueblo esto podria triunfar, pero en la gran ciudad a esto no se le considera moda, creo que lo mejor seria que lo dejaras...

Rarity: ...¿tu...tu crees?

Montecristal: pero no te preocupes, tengo una buena noticia para ti, te quedaras a vivir conmigo

Rarity: pero... yo vivo en Ponyville... ¿que pasaria con mis amigas?

Montecristal: podran venir a visitarte cuando quieran

Spike: ¡RARITY!

Rarity miro por el balcon y pudo ver abajo a Spike intentando escalar hasta donde se encontraban

Rarity: ¿spike? ¿que haces?

Spike: impedir que cometas una locura...

Montecristal: ¿quieres que le tire una maceta para que no suba?

Rarity no le escucho y hizo levitar a Spike hasta la habitacion

Spike: ¡dejala empaz! ¡no eres mas que un mentiroso y un farsante!

Montecristal: no se de que me hablas

Rarity: ¿mentiroso?

Spike: ¡confiesa o te hare confesar a golpes! Blargh!

en aquel momento Spike eructo una carta, el conde la agarro y la leyo con curiosidad

Montecristal: querido Spike, ultimamente Twilight me esta diciendo cosas muy raras y alarmantes ¿que esta ocurriendo? firmado la Princesa Cele... ¿¡LA PRINCESA CELESTIA! ¿como es posible?

Spike: ... es que... soy... el consejero real de la princesa

Rarity: ¿que estas diciendo?

Montecristal: no puede ser...

Spike: ¡dile la verdad a Rarity o acabaras en la Luna por farsante!

Rarity: ¿que verdad?

Montecristal: de acuerdo... es cierto... vosotros y vuestra asquerosa vida no me interesan en lo mas minimo... solo sois escoria de pueblo... y lo reconozco, me divierte arruinar la vida de los demas para sentirme mejor...

hubo unos minutos de silencio, despues Rarity se le acerco

Rarity: ahora, quiero que les digas lo mismo que nos has dicho a nosotros a esos invitados que tienes ahi abajo

Montecristal: ¿y si no quiero?

Spike: ¿tengo que recordartelo?

el conde apreto los dientes

Montecristal: no puedo decirselo

Rarity: ¿porque?

Montecristal: son grandes empresarios que han venido desde muy lejos, si les doy una mala imagen de mi mismo podria perder millones

Rarity: ¿y que?

Montecristal:... no lo olvidare...

frustrado y vencido, el Conde bajo y hizo lo que le pidieron, los invitados comenzaron a abuchearle y a lanzarle todo tipo de cosas, pero eso poco importaba, Rarity y Spike se fueron al hotel, completamente callados, justo en el momento en el que entraron a la habitacion fue el momento en el que comenzaron a hablar de nuevo.

Rarity: gracias por abrirme los ojos... y lo siento

Spike: no pasa nada, a todos nos puede pasar

Rarity: desde que llegamos aqui no hemos echo mas que lo que yo he querido, he sido muy egoista, pero te prometo que mañana haremos lo que tu quieras

Spike: lo unico que quiero es pasar un dia junto a ti

Rarity: que tierno eres

pronto volvieron a la cama, Spike no dejaba de sonreir, habia sido una gran victoria.


	7. Chapter 7

Rarity se levanto lentamente de la cama, echo una rapida ojeada a el reloj y miro la habitacion con nostalgia... mañana tendrian que irse de aquella habitacion para no volver jamas... miro a Spike, que seguia dormido, no era justo, desde el primer dia se habia aburrido y solo habian hecho cosas que ella habia querido, peor hoy seria distinto, hoy lo compensaria por todos aquellos dias.

Rarity: Spike, despierta

Spike:...

Rarity: ¡Spike!

Spike se levanto de golpe completamente confuso

Spike: ¡ahora te rescato mi lady!

Rarity: ¿que?

Spike:...solo era un sueño...

Rarity: ¿y con que soñabas?

Spike:... ehh... con... helado... ¿para que me has despertado?

Rarity: ya hemos dormido bastante... es hora de irnos

Spike: ¿irnos? ¿a donde?

Rarity: a conocer la ciudad

Spike: pense que hoy hariamos algo que a mi me gustara

Rarity: te gustara, te lo prometo

Spike sonrio tontamente.

Spike: si tu me lo prometes... no puedo decirte que no

Pronto salieron del Hotel, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a un enorme lago, alquilaron una barca y dieron unas vueltas, despues acabaron en un gran centro comercial donde pasaron horas y horas hasta que al fin fueron a un restaurante a comer, mas tarde pagaron a un artista callejero para que les pintara a ambos y justo despues de eso se toparon con el espectaculo aereo de los Wonderbolts.

Rarity: ¿lo vemos?

Spike:¡por supuesto! seguro que cuando se lo cuente a Rainbow Dash se muere de envidia.

Asi que lo vieron e incluso Spitfire les dio un autografo, despues de eso fueron a cenar en el mismo restaurante en el que comieron, ya que les gusto mucho, tenian mil planes mas pero como se hizo tarde, tuvieron que regresar a su habitacion.

Rarity: a sido divertido ¿verdad?

Spike: un dia insuperable.

Pronto volvieron a la cama, pero ninguno podia dormir.

Spike: mañana... nos iremos de aqui...

Rarity: lo se... por un lado estoy feliz de poder volver a ver a las demas pero por otro...

Spike: por otro no quieres irte porque en el fondo, lo hemos pasado bien...

Rarity: si, ojala pudieramos quedarnos una semana mas...

Spike: bueno, siempre nos quedara Manehattan...

Rarity:si...

Rarity abrazo a Spike de nuevo y se le quedo mirando sin decir nada

Spike: ¿ocurre algo?

Rarity: no, solo que estoy feliz de que fueras tu quien me a acompañado en este viaje

Spike sonrio pero en el fondo no dejaba de preocuparse, se acababa el tiempo... mañana... mañana se lo diria...


End file.
